mainrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Hartfield
Mage Hartfield is an introverted yet sympathetic girl, who would do anything to protect the ones she loves. Having been born into an already dysfunctional family, she was oblivious to the abuse she faced as a child. Her mother (Tori) divorced her father (Eric) when she was only 4 and to many people's shock, her father got custody of her and her brother, Jax. Growing up with an abusive and strictly religious father took its toll as she grew older. Her and her brother used to be Christian, until they came to the realization that their father was no Christian man himself and his rules were only confining and adding to the abuse. The more they went against his beliefs, the more he decided not to care. They found they didn’t feel like they needed to believe in something that couldn’t be seen and they stated there was no evidence of. They became atheists. Around the age of 12, Mage's father began to sexually abuse her whenever he was drunk. He would not go far, but it was enough to traumatize and confused her to a good extent. This continued for five years until Mage began to defend herself and avoid him in his wasted state. At 15, Mage was sexually assaulted at a house party and still blames herself to this day despite it not being her fault. When coming home, her father pushed her over the edge, causing her to attempt to take her own life by opening her left wrist. Fortunately, Jax got to her in time and called emergency services, saving her life. This is what sprouted her PTSD and inflamed her other mental issues. Jax, was her best friend growing up, the one she looked to the most and who protected her. When Mage was 16 he left for college and she slowly learned to defend herself from her father and other outside tormentors. She grew into an almost completely different person, becoming more amiable, talkative, brave and mentally stable. Though she became more diligent, her mentality still took full control at times. She still possessed self-destructive behaviors, like drinking and some self-harm, but over time she found other means of coping. Mage is amiable to most people she encounters, and will always help people who need it. After she turned 18, she could freely leave her father's household permanently and her mother invited her to move in with her. However Mage felt that moving in with her was a bother and after a year of her mother’s pleading, she finally gave in. She currently resides with her mother and brother. Appearance She has a medium skin tone and pure hazel eyes with slight eye bags. Her hair is long, fairly wavy, and auburn in color, sometimes in a single braid or two. She is tall and has a taut build. Her clothing style consists of modern-grunge and indie fashions, usually avoiding showing much skin. She has a necklace with a wolf tooth hanging on it that Jax gave her when they were young; she started wearing it again after her second assault. Her face and upper body have freckles scattered across. There are two small scars to the side underneath her left eye, a scar on her lip, and a long, conspicuous scar down her left wrist/arm covered by a floral tattoo. There are other unnoticeable scars on her arms and hips, but many on her thighs, which she keeps hidden. Personality - empathetic, courageous, sweet, nurturing, adventurous, protective, unprejudiced - vulnerable, repressed, self-destructive, fiery, paranoid, traumatized As a child, Mage was quiet, guarded, sensitive and afraid. Due to having grown up in an abusive household she tended to keep to herself. She didn't know how to properly talk to people, which of course meant failing to make proper friends. The person she was open the most with was Jax. She was usually cheerful only around him as he was the one to have taken good care of her. She retained her distance during her preteen years which led to harassment from other students, further pushing her insecurities and reserved nature. Fast forward to adolescence, where Mage's sexual assault happened at 15. After Jax left a year later, Mage began to overcome what made her the insanely vulnerable person she was. She started to stand up to her father and other people who tried to harass her outside of her house. She became more fearless and slightly violent, but she did what she had to do to defend herself. That once quiet shell she was confined in broke; meeting new people became easier and she turned out to be quite the fun person to hang around. Even though Mage was an insecure kid, she was also gentle, sweet and considerably understanding. These were her best traits that she kept when she grew older. She is extremely sweet to the majority of people, willing to help them out in certain situations. Since mental health is something she struggled with all her life, she is very passionate about the subject, wanting to help others with their own battles. Mage possesses childlike traits and actions, as she still hangs onto some of the childhood she never seriously had. These traits include being entranced by things whether it be clouds, a nutrition label, someone’s voice or even carpet designs, and getting severely invested in activities like solving a rubix cube and rewinding mystery shows to decipher the crime. She additionally loves ice cream with toppings, mismatched socks, Disney movies, coloring, walking through the rain, singing songs and getting excited about birds hopping about. After her second assault her personality and behaviors altered in some ways. She became more self destructive and her depressive episodes were more often alongside having more triggers and nightmares with them both hitting her more severely. She has a tendency to cry when overwhelmed with any negative or positive emotion, like being elated or stressed or angry. It became harder to be social and it takes longer to warm up to new people. Defending herself is harder yet she still defends others.However, she has grown extraordinarily patient, sympathetic, and cautious, further than how she used to be. Other traits Smokes? Occasionally Drinks? Yes Talents: singing/performing, writing Habits: humming songs in sleep and when awake, rescuing stray and injured animals, blaming herself, containing emotions, crying when happy or stressed Peculiarities: cries a lot on her period, has a way with animals, can learn fast rap songs Most at ease when: relaxing at home drinking a mug of tea with Riley or Liam or both Most ill at ease when: surrounded by strangers in an unknown place Greatest strength: selflessness Greatest weakness: isolationism Fears: spiders, death, drunkards, storms, abandonment, middle aged men Greatest fear: abandonment Darkest secret (if any): childhood sexual abuse by her father (never went that far however) Does anyone else know: only Jax Health issues: depression, insomnia, PTSD, self-injury, Triggers:sex with only bottoms off, sex on floor or in bathrooms, very rough sex, pasta (food she had prior to assault), comments about her legs, being yelled at, middle aged men that resemble her father Other related dislikes/traits: showing too much skin, storms, cramped/dark spaces like closets, jumpy around male figures, house parties Favourites Color(s): grey, green, black Food: Greek food, ice cream, mashed potatoes, candy (Babe Ruth), sushi, blueberries, pancakes Animals: ravens, hawks, pit bulls, wolves, flamingos, cockatiels, bees Music: alternative/indie The Neighborhood, Richie Woods, Keaton Henson, Damien Rice, dandelion hands, Post Malone, Daughter, Harrison Storm, Two Door Cinema Club, Foster the People, RY X, Arctic Monkeys T.V. Shows: Drama/mystery American Horror Story, Law and Order, Bates Motel, Shameless, X-Files, Black Mirror Movies: Horror Silence of the Lambs, Blair Witch Project, The Conjuring, The Strangers, The Shining, Hereditary Hobbies: singing, playing the piano, adventuring in the forest Misc. favourites: tea, autumn, night, forest, gothic literature, sleeping in, drinking, roadtrips, vintage things Things that make them happy: long hugs, ice cream, animals, singing along to songs, playing the piano, hot Echinacea tea with honey, Liam, people singing to her instead, strolls through the forest, wearing Liam’s shirts/hoodies, being pantless and/or braless, watching Alfie draw, new music, Riley, Disney movies Comfort items: blankets, Disney movies, Liam’s shirts/hoodies, Riley Relationships Gallery Category:Characters